


I'm Distracted Imagining You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Slight Voyeurism, Sub Dan Howell, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, just dick and penis being in love, mostly - Freeform, slight exhibitionism, yes it's another tour fic because i love tour fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time Dan's not fucking Phil, he's thinking about it.





	I'm Distracted Imagining You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Don't Stop" by Blackbear. Comments would be greatly appreciated - this is my first (of presumably many) fics posted to AO3 and I want to get better! I write mostly dnp, but also a little Larry. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Dan breathes easily through his nose, basking in the feeling of Phil kissing chastely down his chest. His mouth is warm and familiar, and everything feels so soft and pleasant. The walls of their room look like they’re painted with watercolors in the glow of the early morning. The hues of the sunrise mix together and filter through their curtains, bathing them both in pink and orange light. Phil starts to suck a bruise onto the skin of his hip, and Dan’s breath catches in his throat. Phil’s so good at this - marking him up where no one but him can see. “Mmmm,” Dan hums in pleasure as Phil’s tongue washes over the blossoming purple mark. The comfortable heaviness of his body against Dan's is reassuring in the best possible way. God, he could do this forever.

_Dan._

His brain prods at him, reminding him of something. Dan’s mind clouds in slight confusion, but he easily ignores it when he feels Phil’s hand find his quickly-hardening cock. His hand fits familiarly around Dan and begins to move at a lazy, slow pace. It pulls a moan from Dan’s lips that hangs heavy in the air.

_…..Dan._

Dan exhales in slight annoyance at whatever part of his brain is intent of harshing his mellow. He moans again, blissfully unaware of the world around him and all of the responsibilities that come with it. Phil’s hand quickens its pace, and Dan relaxes even further into the hazy atmosphere of their room until he's basically melting into the blankets. God, it must be his birthday or something, he feels so good. He allows the warmth to envelope him. 

_Dan!_

Phil’s hand suddenly stops its steady pull, pulling Dan brusquely out of his reverie. He sits up quickly to see what’s wrong, and narrowly avoids hitting his head on some kind of a sloping ceiling. He stares groggily around him, at the blackened room, and recognizes the feeling of an unfamiliar couch beneath him. With a slight groan, he _also_ recognizes an uncomfortable, building pressure in the pit of his stomach. He squints into the darkness and can barely make out the outline of his cock straining against the front of his sweatpants. Dan lays back with an irritated sigh as the sounds of heavy breathing surround him. Great. Not only is he in an overheated hotel room, but he's surrounded by tour employees, and Phil’s asleep on another couch all the way across the room. Dan runs his hand through his hair and rolls his eyes. They always had a separate room on tour, but tonight they ended up sharing with a few extra people. There just wasn’t a sneaky way of getting around it sometimes. A bunch of tour employees were drinking together in the room that was supposed to be Dan and Phil’s, but then it started getting later and later, and people started getting drunker and drunker. When one of the guys suggested they all crash here for the few hours they had left before their early call time, they had to give in. What could they have even said? “Sorry guys, you have to try and find your rooms while you’re blackout drunk because me and Phil want to cuddle and kiss, even though we’re really just friends”? Dan sighs again and figures he should just try to go back to sleep. He’s palming at the front of his sweatpants as gently as he can when his phone screen lights up. Texts from Phil - lots of them. Confusion and concern starts to set in. Dan hopes he’s okay; Phil sometimes got sick after long travel days. He scrolls up to the earliest one from ten minutes ago and opens it.

_Keep it down, baby. You’re moaning._

Dan reddens. Of course. That goddamn dream. He hopes he hadn’t been moaning as much in real life as he had been in the dream - everyone would have definitely heard if that was the case. He scrolls to the next message, from five minutes ago.

_Wish I could ask you what you’re dreaming about. With the way you’re whining, I bet it’s about me._

Dan shakily exhales, palming himself with more pressure. He pulls up the next text.

_God, you’re moaning so loud. You’re gonna wake yourself up from it._

Jesus, Phil definitely didn't look it, but he had the dirtiest mouth. The most recent one is from four minutes ago.

_Wish I could get into bed with you. I’d have you moaning and whimpering louder than you are now in seconds._

Fuck. He wonders if Phil is still awake. The room is silent, save for the quickening pound of Dan's heart and the chorus of gentle breaths. It _has_ been a few minutes since Dan woke up… Maybe Phil just fell back asleep. Dan squints through the darkness across the room, but he can’t tell what he's doing. Fingers practically shaking with want, he composes a reply.

_jesus i’ve never wished we were alone as much as i do right now_

He waits, watching the text struggle to go through against the hotel’s shitty service. It finally sends, and Dan stares at the dimly-lit screen with tired eyes. A minute passes, then another, with no response. Great. Phil’s probably fallen asleep, leaving Dan sweaty and uncomfortably hard. Dan is running a light hand over the front of his sweatpants, gauging the probability of being able to go to sleep without coming, when another message comes through.

_Gonna come for Daddy? Bet you’re so close from that dream that you can’t even wait until morning._

Dan’s eyes flutter shut, and his heart pumps hard in his chest. “Fuck,” he curses under his breath as quietly as he can. He can practically hear Phil’s smirk across the room, and the thought makes Dan’s cock twitch in his sweatpants. He opens his eyes and looks around the room, wondering how to go about this. He briefly considers making his way to the bathroom - at least there he could bite on a towel, stifle most of the noise. It’s at the complete opposite end of the room, though, and there’s probably 6 people asleep on the floor between Dan and the door. The thought of tripping over one of them mortifies him into deciding against it. That, and if he had to open his mouth to try to explain himself, he can’t be sure a moan wouldn’t tumble out. Dan winces. That idea is _definitely_ off the table. The dim light of another text being received pulls his attention. He squints down at the screen.

_You’re making Daddy so hard, baby._

That’s all it takes for Dan to decide that, yeah, he can come right here. He flips onto his front as quietly as he can manage and begins to rut against the sheets, desperate for some kind of friction. The rough contact makes his head spin. A deep, measured sigh from across the room tells him Phil can hear the soft slide of his body against the couch. Dan inhales through his nose, willing his heart rate to slow so that he can calm himself down. He knows he’s pushing it with the noise level, but at least this sound is less incriminating than that of his hand wrapped wetly around his cock. Someone on the floor shifts in their sleep, and Dan freezes. God. Maybe he _can_ just wait to get off in the morning - when there’s less people around and, of course, Phil’s hands to help him do it. He shuts his eyes and starts moving more slowly, trying to will his heart to stop pounding so that he can go to sleep. As if on cue, his phone screen lights up, and that plan goes out the window immediately once he reads it.

_Does that feel good for you, baby?_

He unconsciously picks up the pace, rutting against the sheets like he did when he was 17 and couldn’t understand why he wanted Phil to kiss him when they were just supposed to be friends. Fuck - now he’s thinking about teenage Phil, and oh _god_. His eyes start to roll back as he moves, and he can feel his cock start to leak. He can barely see another text arrive out of the corner of his eye, and he’s actually hesitant to look at it for fear of coming right on the spot. He steels himself and glances over at it anyway.

_Is that how you’d fuck yourself if I had your hands tied behind your back?_

Helpless, Dan lets out a broken “O-oh,” that hangs a bit too obviously in the silence. He bites his lip as hard as he can and tries to stop himself from moving, but his hips still keep up a tiny involuntary rut. In the darkness, he hears a slight change in Phil’s breathing pattern, then becomes aware of a different - but familiar - sound. It’s Phil, stroking himself but trying to stay quiet. Dan squeezes his eyes shut and ruts faster again, the knowledge of what Phil is doing across the room making him even more desperate to come. His phone has brightened with another text, and he takes a deep breath in through his nose. Based on the building want burning in his belly, he’s gonna come fairly shortly after reading it. He bites his lip to stave off the loudest of the moans and takes a look. 

_Can you hear what you’re making Daddy do?_

That’s all it takes for Dan’s eyes to roll back into his head, for his hips to still as he whimpers through his orgasm as quietly as he can. It’s relentless, washing over him in shaky waves that make him see stars. “Fuck,” he whines, collapsing onto the sheets in a heap of sweaty, trembling limbs and come. Apparently, that’s all it takes for Phil to unravel, too, because Dan hears a familiar sudden intake of breath from across the room. He pictures it in his mind as he comes down from his high. Phil always looks so beautiful when he comes; his eyes slide delicately down over pupils blown so wide you can barely see the green-blue iris. His lips, bitten pink, part slightly and he full-body blushes, the pale skin turning rosy in places it never usually is. Dan’s phone lights up with another text moments later.

_Okay, that was definitely your fault._

Dan smiles widely and types a response, fingers still shaking slightly. 

_actually it was your fault bc you were the one giving me hickeys in my dream in the first place_

_Not my fault that your skin is so hickey-able._

_hickey-able?_

_Yeah._

_you're so dumb_

Dan stares at the three little dots as Phil types his reply, but he already knows what he's going to say.

_I love you, too._

Dan locks his phone and lies back, heartbeat slowing back to normal. He falls asleep that night thinking about holding Phil's hand because he still feels like the same lovesick 17-year-old he was when he first met him. 


End file.
